


Distraction

by zvi



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Character of Color, F/F, commentfic, pornbattle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-21
Updated: 2008-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-01 23:16:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zvi/pseuds/zvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Love-A-Thon 2008. Prompt was an <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/lucyjanesparlor/20823.html?thread=717911#t717911">icon showing a hand with the text Wicked Fingertips.</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Love-A-Thon 2008. Prompt was an [icon showing a hand with the text Wicked Fingertips.](http://community.livejournal.com/lucyjanesparlor/20823.html?thread=717911#t717911)

"I can't do surgery with you anymore," Meredith said.

Cristina lifted her head from Meredith's tits, rolled back on her side. "What? Why?"

"Your hands…." Meredith picked up the right one, sucked Cristina's middle finger into her mouth. It still tasted faintly of latex. "All gloved up and wet."

"With internal organs and blood, you freak!" Cristina pulled her hand back, but she was smiling, a sort of dizzied hilarity. "You seriously can't watch me do surgery because it turns you on?"

Meredith's mouth twitched. "It doesn't turn me on exactly. It's just distracting. I'm thinking about sex when I should be thinking about sutures."

"I think I love you," said Cristina. "But I don't know why."


End file.
